Life of Song
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: Each year for Andrea and Riley brought a memory, a song, a laugh. And they were together for every memory. Counterpiece to 'In a Woman's Eyes' and its sequel. COMPLETED 12/14/08.
1. Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry

_A/N: I'm ba-ack!!! This isn't exactly the full story that tells about the next chapter of Andrea Morrison's life - it's something I think needs to be published in order to understand her relationship with Riley. Only read this if you have read 'In a Woman's Eyes' and 'In an Older Woman's Eyes'. This story contains twelve consecutive years involving Andrea and Riley. The last chapter will be one taking several years after the twelfth year. _

_Each chapter's named after a song. Name the song's singer and you get a virtual cookie! Also, it might help if you listen to the song when reading this. Thank you!!!_

* * *

Chapter 1: (Today I Met) The Boy I'm Gonna Marry

_August 5__th__, 2001:_

"Remind me again why _I'm _meeting your new intern, Uncle Ben," fifteen-year-old Andrea grunted, making a show of glancing down at her wristwatch. "I'm missing an important Quiz Bowl session. _You're _the one working with this guy, not me."

Ben took a sip of water, smiling into his glass. "Be patient, sweetie. This guy isn't like the last few interns. I think that he can easily help us find the Charlotte."

"That's what you said about the last intern, and things with him didn't end very nicely, now did they?"

"Just go with me on this, Andrea," Ben insisted. "I promise that he's the real deal."

His niece bit her lip to restrain from commenting. Over the slim amount of the past four months, Ben had already hired three different interns, each being fired after an interesting and dramatic event – much to Andrea's glee. She didn't mind if it was only she and Ben tracking down the Charlotte. It was _their _thing.

Ben peered over at the far side of the dining room and excitedly waved to someone at the room entrance. "That's him over there."

Andrea turned in her seat to pick out her uncle's new employee, but at the last minute, a horde of waiters blocked her view as they gathered around a nearby table, singing 'Happy Birthday' to a customer. "Where is he?"

But she didn't need an answer to her question. She automatically spotted a skinny young man navigating around the waiters, nearly tripping over his own feet. He was still too much of a distance away to pick out his facial features.

"He looks a lot like Intern Number 2, Ben," Andrea fibbed as she turned back around, just to annoy Ben. "The one who practically burned our only hints of Charlotte's location – remember?"

"I've had enough of you, missy…" Ben snatched up a roll from the bread basket in the center of the table, jamming it into Andrea's mouth to keep her quiet.

As Andrea caught the roll from falling out of her mouth, she could hear the intern's voice from behind her. "Hi, Mr. Gates, sorry I'm late…"

Andrea whirled around to face this stranger, and she did just in time to see the young man approach, completely unaware of the waiter in his path. Andrea's mouth fell open as the intern obliviously collided with the waiter, who was carrying a tray full of soups.

The waiter yelped as he fell to the ground, his tray flying upwards. She watched as the bowls' liquids sloshed out of them. There was a large clatter as the numerous bowls each fell to the ground, some shattering into little pieces.

The soups, however, landed on Andrea's head and shoulders, and as the hot creaminess soaked through her clothes, she gasped and shot to her feet. Ben still sat, looking horrified.

Flicking French onion soup out of her eyes, Andrea could finally see the new intern in front of her. She was so infuriated that she could this guy's eyes out. Her anger level rising, she glanced up in the direction of the soup culprit, hands clenching into fists.

He was young, no doubt about that. She spotted no wrinkles on his face or grey hairs on his head. His eyes were a nice color, she'd admit that. His two pupils seemed to shine nervously at her that moment.

There was a defying moment of silence dragging on until the man finally stretched out a hand to her. "Hi. I'm Riley – Riley Poole. Um…I'm sorry…about all of this…" He gestured towards the dripping soup varieties daringly.

"You should be sorry," Andrea found herself saying. When someone peeved her off, she didn't care about first impressions at all.

"Er, Riley, meet my niece, Andrea," Ben rose, gathering together napkins to clean his companion off. "She usually isn't this…crabby."

"Well, she is wearing the lobster bisque, I see," Riley pointed out musingly.

Andrea growled haughtily. "I swear, if we weren't in public…"

"Go and clean yourself off now, Andrea," Ben interrupted, thrusting the napkins at her. "Feel free to leave for your Quiz Bowl afterwards, if you want…"

"Oh, you bet I'll leave," Andrea grabbed the napkins and her purse and left for the women's room in a huff. If Riley Poole wasn't going to be fired for that blunder, then it probably meant he was going to be around for a _long _time…

* * *

_Interesting first meeting, eh? Please, please review!_


	2. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

_A/N: This song has numerous artists. See how many you can name! As for the last chapter, the song's singer was Darlene Love._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

_December 25th, 2002_

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…" Riley did a running leap around Ben and Andrea's carefully-decorated Christmas tree

"Someone had too much eggnog," Andrea observed from the sofa, skimming through the 'American History for Dummies' book she had received from Ben that day.

Ben came in from the kitchen, carrying three mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. "Riley, calm down, okay? In our house, you're only allowed to get crazy on New Year's Eve."

Andrea nodded in agreement. "It's a written rule." She glanced over at Ben. "I wouldn't give him chocolate. He's had enough caffeine."

"Come on, guys, it's Christmas!" Riley twirled dizzily on one foot. "Live a little!"

Over the past year of knowing Riley, Andrea had learned some vital facts about him. He was a secret fan of Pokémon. He was an only child. And most importantly, when Riley had too much of _anything, _he grew hyper.

Riley swung over to Ben and lifted one of the filled, festively-decorated mugs into the air. Quoting from 'It's a Wonderful Life', he recited with mug raised high: "'To my big brother George, the richest man in town!'" Flopping down on the couch next to Andrea, he tossed out yet another line from the Christmas movie. "'You want the moon, Mary?'" he said, imitating Jimmy Stewart almost perfectly. "'I'll give you the moon…'"

His voice trailed off, and Riley leaned over to peck Andrea's cheek rapidly. Getting up from his seat, he continued to dance as if nothing had happened.

Sharing an embarrassed look with her uncle, Andrea stuttered out, "We can't kick him out, as inviting as it sounds. It _is _Christmas."

Ben shrugged. "Don't get frustrated with him, Andrea. Like you said, it's Christmas, isn't it?' He went over to the stereo system to switch on a record of Frank Sinatra classics. "Play along with him."

Andrea sighed, but she was holding back a smile. Placing her book aside, she went up to their dinner guest, tapping Riley on the shoulder. When he turned around to face her, she held out her arms. "Can you dance like a gentleman?"

Riley smiled. "I can learn." He positioned his hand on her waist, and the other hand on her shoulder.

"Perfect." Andrea beamed.

With Frank Sinatra crooning in the background, they danced together – and Andrea didn't even complain when Riley stepped on her foot. But, hey, it was Christmas…

* * *

_Please review! These are purposely very short._


	3. Crush

_A/N: Please, if you're going to read this/put it on alerts/favorite it, please review! Even if it's only a word long! Thank you!_

_P.S - this song is sung by the amazing David Archuleta. _

* * *

Chapter Three: Crush

July 11th, 2003

"Yow!" Andrea's eyes widened at the sight of Riley in swimming trunks, sitting in a chair at the other end of the pool area. "When did Riley find the time to get those muscles?"

Kelly, her bespectacled, congested friend, glanced up from a SAT prep book. "Isn't that your uncle's intern?"

"Yeah, and he's this big computer geek. I didn't know that he could even do a jumping jack."

"He's kind of cute," Kelly pointed out, returning to her book. "Underneath all that nerdiness you're telling me about."

"You haven't met him yet, have you?" Andrea mused. Kelly was always one to judge people by their exterior.

"Hey, maybe you don't know him either," her friend quipped. "First impressions are never correct, and as Emerson said, the only way to have a friend is to be one. Maybe you haven't been a friend to Riley."

"I hate that psychology class you're taking," Andrea shot back, observing Riley more carefully from behind a magazine. He was attractive, but did that count for anything in love?

Although, a girl could always dream…


	4. Goodbyes

Chapter Four: Goodbyes

June 20th, 2004

The red mini-van squeaked to a stop in front of a dilapidated, menacing-looking condo. A 'For Sale' sign hung in the front window, looking like it had been posted there for ages.

"This is it," Ben looked down at the slip of paper in his hand. "Ian Howe – 42 Birchwood Avenue. Let's hope this guy is worth it."

"It doesn't look like the house of a British Ph.D. You'd think he'd have more class." Still donned in her graduation cap and gown from the ceremony two hours before, Andrea was inspecting the house suspiciously.

"Things aren't always what they seem," Riley chimed from the driver's seat. "Maybe this Ian person is an undercover spy forced to live in this crummy neighborhood because..."

"I'm gonna go see if he's home," Ben opened his door and hopped out of the vehicle. "You two stay here, okay?"

Andrea shrugged. "There's nowhere else to go."

As they watched Ben go around the side of the house to find a back door, Riley turned around to face Andrea in the backseat. "So what it's feel to be a high school grad?"

Andrea shifted into a more comfortable position as she pondered his question. "I'm not sure yet. Overwhelming, definitely. Exciting. And even though the past four years haven't been the best, I'm a little sad to see the end."

"The post-school depression," Riley said. "Very common in two-hour old graduates."

Andrea smiled tiredly, but continued, "I just feel that I'll miss everyone, no matter what they did to me. How do you know if the goodbyes you said to them at graduation are the last?"

Riley was silent for a few moments, but was quick to respond. "The ones who matter most are the ones you'll see again – for instance, I never saw my fellow members of the Computer Club again, and they were my only friends…" He frowned. "…Okay, bad example…but…"

"But…what?"

"Maybe the people you didn't go to school with are more important." She could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eye as he said this. "Those are the ones that really matter."

"That's pretty wise coming from you," Andrea observed. "But hey, I'll never know…"

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	5. Sorry

_A/N: Think back to Chapter 6 of 'In a Woman's Eyes' - go and read it if you have to. My view of Riley's childhood is addressed in that. It's brought up again in this chapter, with a more serious tone than the others. Please enjoy, and review._

* * *

Chapter Five: Sorry

May 15th, 2005

She promised him, and she doesn't break promises.

It's his mother's birthday. As uncomfortable as it'll be, she can't avoid this visit. As his girlfriend, it wouldn't be right.

He comes to pick her up early in the morning, for it's a long drive out there. His eyes are glassy, his face blanched. He says nothing as she gets in the car.

They drive in almost complete silence, except for several tunings of the radio. She sees the sign right away as they pull into the parking lot: ALCOHOLIC REHABILITION CENTER.

They walk inside, fingers laced together, and he asks the lady at the front desk if his mother is ready for a visit. The news of their arrival is buzzed up to her bedroom, and they're permitted to see her.

The room looks ordinary – an iron-wrought bed in the corner, four red walls, and a window with sunshine wafting through it. A nurse greets them as they enter. "She just had her breakfast; she should be fine." Her white uniform skirt swishes as she slips out of the bedroom to attend to further business.

His mother is sitting in a cushioned chair by the window, hands folded primly in her lap, eyes stony and set as she looks up from her romance novel. She doesn't even flinch when her son kisses her on the cheek warmly.

Meanwhile, the woman's female visitor stands a distance away, wondering how such as coldhearted human could produce such a joyful and wonderfully naïve man. It doesn't seem possible.

He talks to his mom for an hour, brightly talking of work, the treasure hunt, and his new life. Both women present in the room say nothing, letting him do all the talking. But the younger female sits while wondering if this one-sided relationship is what caused him to live like a child, to be somewhat bright in miserable situations, with negativity sometimes leaking through…

The nurse returns at noon, with a lunch tray in tow. He bids goodbye to his mother quickly, and when the old woman's eyes pass over the young woman, the latter murmurs an awkward farewell.

They don't speak until outside of the building, on the hot pavement. Pausing as a car drives by them, she turns to him and leans in for an embrace.

"Riley," Andrea chokes, "I'm sorry."


	6. Beautiful Soul

Chapter Six: Beautiful Soul

November 11th, 2006

"…And how do those humans survive somewhere other than Earth?" Andrea said as she swiped the popcorn bowl away from a dismayed Riley. "And does Han Solo really understand Chewbacca? All the thing does is moan and groan! And does Leia actually think her hairstyle is attractive?"

"Sometimes you have to believe in fantasy over fact," Riley dove for the bowl, only to fail at doing so. "Besides, it's my movie night. Last week, I had to sit through not one, but two versions of 'Pride and Prejudice'. You think that watching 'Star Wars' is more painful than that?"

"In my opinion, yes." Andrea looked up at the television screen, and groaned when seeing that the characters had once again pulled out their lightsabers. "Here we go – another laser fight…"

"It's not like I complained every second of your movie."

Andrea raised an eyebrow cockily and slouched down on the couch to imitate Riley. "Why do all the poor people have mansions? Who cares if it's not right for those two to marry? I want my popcorn!" She added a shrill tone to the last word, to show how babyish Riley had acted the previous movie night.

Riley had an amused expression on his face, but acted offended. "I didn't sound like that!"

"Funny, because I strongly recall a man looking you sitting here last Saturday, saying those exact words."

Riley chuckled and pushed her arm mockingly. "Sarcasm is one of the things I love about you."

Andrea fought back a smile. "Who said that sarcasm was implied?"

"If it wasn't, you're in trouble. I rate women on personality," Riley sensed the joke and was grinning back.

"Are you saying I'm ugly, Mr. Poole?" Andrea feigned shock.

"Perhaps," Riley swooped down and yanked the popcorn bowl into his arms, helping himself to a large handful before flicking a kernel at Andrea, a playful smile on his face. "But you'll never know."

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	7. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

_A/N: This one's short. It takes place after Andrea and Riley's long talk at Mount Rushmore in 'In an Older Woman's Eyes.' The next few chapters will definetely make up for this short one, don't worry!_

_Please review!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

_August 1st, 2007_

Another firework display began above, and Riley kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair. Andrea beamed up at him. Her gesture was subtle, but spoke for itself. Her feelings could be sensed through this smile.

There were many questions to be answered. When would she move in? Could he get a full-time job to support two people? How would their families react?

But now, those things didn't matter. As long as they were in love, things were fine. As long as they had each other, things were perfect there, in the crisp night air and with the smell of firecrackers wafting through their nostrils.

Right now, everything was perfect.


	8. She Said Yes

_A/N: This one was inspired by a Kay Jeweller's commercial I saw awhile ago - actually, it may have been Zales, but I honestly don't remember and haven't seen the commercial since. But I remember the plotline and interpreted it into this! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: She Said Yes

_October 18th, 2008_

It had been more than seven years since their first meeting, four years since they began dating, and one year since they moved in together – a relationship full of numbers that seemed to become more mind-blowing every day. To add even more math to it, she was twenty-two, and he was twenty-five. They were technically both teenagers when they first met – she was fifteen, he was eighteen.

They both acknowledged the numbers, but only one of them understood what it all meant.

Andrea came home from work that day tired and cranky, wishing only to kick off her painful high heels and change into sweats for the rest of the night, with the TV remote clenched in her hand. But Riley had other ideas.

"Let's go out for a walk," he immediately called out from the living room when Andrea entered their apartment. "We can go someplace for dinner afterwards."

Dumping her bag by the door and joyously flinging her feet upwards for her shoes to fly off, Andrea answered by making an incoherent comment.

"Oh, come on," Riley came into the hallway to greet her with a comforting kiss. "It's a beautiful afternoon. Why waste it being cooped up here?"

Heading straight to the bedroom to change into more desirable clothing, Andrea replied reluctantly, "Only because I don't want to cook tonight. I feel like crap."

But she willingly emerged from the bedroom freshened up, ready for a walk.

She went wherever Riley led her, trying to clear her mind in order to appreciate the crisp fall air around them. She smiled as leaves fell into her hair and Riley picked them out for her. When they came to the center of town where and old movie theater was located, Riley slipped an arm around her waist. "Remember this place?"

She grinned. "Of course. It was where we went on our first real date – it was Sci-Fi Night."

"I bet you hated that," Riley retorted playfully. "You can't stand sci-fi."

Andrea laughed heartily. 'At least I had good company that night…"

Riley beamed modestly as he began walking again, tugging Andrea along with him. When they approached the front window of a home and garden supply store, she realized what Riley was doing – playing a game of Memory Lane.

"Where we bought our first kitchen appliance together," Andrea chimed before he could ask. "An amazing coffeemaker that Grandpa broke last Christmas."

"He still hasn't paid us back for that," Riley mused, making her laugh.

They continued their walk through town, pointing out numerous spots of their past. The bookstore where Andrea once helped Riley promote his published work about the Templar Treasure. The Starbucks they'd go to every week to just sit, drink, and talk. The record store where Andrea got Riley turned onto country music. Finally, he led her into a small park, and he stopped in his path right by a painted bench. It was under an oak tree, and overlooking the park's duck pond, which was now deserted of ducks.

"Funny," Andrea plopped herself down on the bench, "I don't remember this place."

One second, she was viewing the duck pond, and the next, her head was turned back towards Riley to find him down on one knee, holding out a golden band.

He looked into her eyes and replied solemnly, "You will."

She let out a caught breath, a smile creeping up along her face. She didn't even need to think twice about it. Nodding her head quietly, mouthing out the word 'yes' in a happy whisper, the ring was slipped onto her finger.

As Riley rose, they embraced, and before leaning in for a kiss that'd say it all, Andrea spoke, "This is where I said yes."

And they sealed the moment with a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	9. Chapel of Love

Chapter Nine: Chapel of Love

_September 26th, 2009_

It was a small ceremony. Only their nearest and dearest were attending – Ben, Abigail, Patrick, and Emily, of course. Sadusky was invited, and arrived with several of his agents, perhaps to serve as security guards for the wedding. Her high school friend Kelly was serving as the maid of honor and some of her cousins on her father's side were invited to be bridesmaids.

He wished to not invite the majority of his family; only did he send invitations to his last foster family and several college friends. There had been a debate over whether inviting his mother would be a wise idea, but Mrs. Poole attended anyways, with a nurse from the rehab center at her side. For once, emotion was visible in her face, as if seeing her son be wed was the only thing that'd make her happy.

Ben had been bestowed with the honor of giving the bride away. Ben _was_ her father. A father was a man who helped raised you to be successful in the world. A father didn't have to be a man who contributed to your conceiving.

As the wedding march began and the bridal party made its way up the chapel aisle, Ben squeezed his niece's hand gently. Andrea was dressed in a plain and slim white dress, having chosen a simple veil while wearing her hair down and loose. Glancing up at Ben with tears in her eyes, she returned his squeeze. Through her tears, she whispered, "Thank you, Uncle Ben. For everything." She never specifically said what 'everything' was, but somehow, Ben understood.

They met Riley and the minister up at the altar, the minister with a bored look, and Riley seeming as if he'd drop in a dead faint. As Ben handed Andrea over to her soon-to-be husband, she gave Riley a comforting smile, biting her lip to hold back more tears.

The common wedding procedures drugged on and on, but it was finally time for vows to be recited. They had each written their own vows, keeping them a secret from the other. One at a time, they both spoke of honor, compassion, and loyalty, past and future.

Out of the corner of her eye, Andrea could see her grandmother dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex. Several seats away from Emily sat a pregnant Abigail. Abigail may not have been a friend to her when they first met, but now that she was Ben's wife and Andrea's aunt, the two shared a special bond that was one of sisters. Andrea now felt a certain sense of family with Abigail that she didn't know of before.

…Would being married bring a different sense as well?

The minister started in on the final words before the bride and groom's kiss. Sharing one last look with Riley as a single woman, Andrea kept her eyes down, counting the seconds until the end and yet, the beginning.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

An early cheer cried out from the back of the congregation, but she didn't even care. As her lips met eagerly with Riley's, a surge soared through her. It was a new feeling, but…

…It was a good feeling.

* * *

_A/N: Please do review!_


	10. Changes

_A/N: My favorite chapter to write so far, and the longest one, too!_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Changes

_May 20th, 2010_

"…Not like this isn't exciting," Riley began in a sarcastic drawl, "but you do know that Sam can't do much when he's burping up his lunch on me?"

Andrea glanced up from Ben's video camera screen. "For the sake of my baby cousin, keep quiet. Samuel Adams Gates hears no negativity or sarcasm in our home – especially when I'm supposed to be filming his every move here for Ben and Abigail when they're away."

Riley snorted. In a forced, cheery voice, he replied, "Whatever you say, Queen Contemptuous."

With Baby Sam's chin resting on Riley's shoulder, a cloth positioned there to protect his shirt from any spit (and there was _plenty_ of spit), Andrea couldn't help but film for both her uncle and aunt, and for her own amusement. "Turn around, hon. I want to get a shot of Sam's face."

"Now I'm not cute enough to have my face seen?" Riley complained mockingly. But he obliged, shifting around on the couch for five-month-old Sam to be visible in the camera's screen.

To Andrea, there were three different definitions of 'cute' in the world. There was handsome cute, which she'd define Riley as. There was ironic cute, which could be described as a group of little children singing a song from an entirely different generation than theirs. And then there was baby cute - which her cousin was, hands down.

It didn't matter that there was a twenty-three year age difference between she and Sam. Always had she been considered as the baby of the family, even as a married woman, but now, not only was she no longer the youngest, she could see Ben become a biological father through raising Sam. That was as rewarding as being blessed to see Sam grow.

"…His spit-up is _green_!"

But of course, Riley had to lack cooperation…

Switching off the camera for a moment, Andrea went to relieve Riley of Sam and his continuous spitting. As soon as she took the baby from him, Riley leapt up, flicking the dirty cloth off his shoulder in disgust. "I never want kids."

Andrea shot him an annoyed look. "Having kids isn't all about having discipline. Sarcasm is allowed in parenting."

"Yeah…but it's a human being…that you have to support for at least eighteen years…you have to buy it clothes and feed it…walk it…house-train it…"

"Riley Poole, children aren't dogs!" Andrea dabbed at the mess around Sam's mouth with another cloth. "I've never really thought about it before, but when Sam was born, I realized that…I may want kids someday. I was raised by a single man whose idea of fun was watching the History Channel. I grew up too fast. Maybe with a sibling, I would have gotten to be a kid for more time. Having kids could be good for us."

"Do you really think we're ready?" Riley grimaced, inspecting a spot on his shirt where Sam's mouth had been near.

"We'll never know unless we try." Andrea rose from the couch, shifting Sam around in her arms so he faced Riley. "Just hear me out on this. Look at this innocent face." She held Sam out closer to Riley, and the latter stepped back in confusion. Andrea kept moving forward, tailing him. "A face like this can be created only with a man's help. You see your kid be born, and suddenly, you know all you need to know about life. And then one day, this precious face looks up to you, and calls you 'Daddy'." She stuck out her lower lip, mocking a puppy face. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"It's too much change for now," Riley bleakly replied. "Remember, you were the one who had no idea where she was going in life three years ago."

"I've matured since then!" Andrea protested. "I know what I want!" Without thinking, she added teasingly, "If you ask me, you're the one who's being a baby about this, Mr. Sourpuss."

"But _Andy_!" He added a shrill tone to her nickname. "They poop and they pee and they cry and they whine!"

"Almost exactly like you, huh?" Andrea tossed out before breezing out of the room with Sam in tow. Trying to contain her frustration for the sake of Sam, she went into the bedroom to place him in the portable playpen Ben had set up there before leaving for his conference in Miami with Abigail.

Flopping down on the bed, she watched Sam play with a teething toy while she thought. Riley didn't seem to understand how much a child suddenly meant to her. Children loved you no matter what. You didn't have to be a superhero or princess – you just had to be there.

Hearing the door creak open, she kept her eyes glued ahead. "Come to complain about new life again?"

Riley appeared next to her, his face hidden by the video camera, now back on and recording. He didn't reply, and only filmed Sam playing for several moments. Turning to be now filming Andrea, he spoke warily, "You really do want that, don't you?"

Andrea bit her lip and nodded uncharacteristically. "I'm positive I do. I'll never know until I get the chance."

He deserted the camera on the bed, and sat down next to her. "Then I guess I'll never really know if I want kids unless we try."

She smiled gently. "Is that a yes?"

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "That's a definite yes."

* * *

_A/N: Please do review!_


	11. My Name

_A/N: This is more serious than other chapters. Be warned, I'm not an expert on the issue covered in this, so mistakes might have been made._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: My Name

_March 13th, 2011_

It was unusually warm for an early March afternoon. She sat out in the apartment building's courtyard with an untouched book in her lap, watching as many early beach-goers drove by in their cars - they were driving as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Why did God let this happen? And it had to be so late in the pregnancy…she could have been a mother by now. A miscarriage, something that seemed least likely to happen. Miscarriages only happened to women who smoked and drank heavily, or so she thought…

They had gone for the ultrasound several months before – it was going to be a little boy…they were going to name him William, for the father she never knew…but any hopes of that were shattered for now…

Andrea could sense a presence behind the chair she was lying in, and didn't even bother to turn around. "No, Riley. I'm not leaving this chair, and you can't make me."

"Everything happens for a reason, Andy," Riley placed a hand on her shoulder. "This happened for a reason too. But it's nearly been a month – you can't live your life like this."

She rested her cheek in her hand. "You can't understand it. You weren't carrying him around for the last seven months."

"You can't let this bring you down! You want a kid, and we can try again, and one will be conceived…"

The knot in Andrea's throat throbbed, and a wail emerged from her throat. As a tear appeared in the corner of her eye, she replied, "You don't understand. We had so many plans – I had so many plans…and it's like I've failed as a…"

"…Mother?" Riley's eyes widened, and for a moment, his eyes appeared so translucent that he seemed near tears as well. "Never think that…it's not true."

"But you can never know for sure…" Her voice was in a whimper. She rarely cried – she had experienced too much to break down at every little thing, but this was an exception. A human life…one she helped create…gone just like that.

He placed a firm arm around her, holding her tight. "There's always a second chance. Put it all behind you…the baby, his name, your plans…have a fresh start…"

Andrea hid her eyes in his shirt sleeves. "It won't be that easy."

Riley slipped a hand through hers. "We can make it that easy."

For a moment, she believed him.

* * *

_A/N: please review!_


	12. Morning Has Broken

Chapter Twelve: Morning Has Broken

_August 30th, 2012_

It was amazing how the world and its residents went on with life even when a breakthrough was occurring. In one minute of a twenty-four hour day, babies were born, people died, young folk fell in love, and older ones fell out of love. And it was even more amazing that when those things were happening, the people involved in them could barely remember what was going on.

For example – the minutes in which Andrea Morrison Poole was giving birth, she couldn't remember her family, home, or the day's date. All she was focused on was the intense, excruciating pain.

She remembers crushing the life out of Riley's hand during the process, and Riley yelling out as much as she was. She remembers the blood and the sweat. She remembers whacking Riley's video camera out of her face, he trying to capture the entire birth on film. She remembers the attention the media and news reporters gave them after the birth – 'TREASURE HUNTER'S NIECE IS A MOM'. She can't remember the doctors who delivered their child and coaxed her through the labor, or their faces and names.

But yet, strangely, Andrea can remember every detail, even if they aren't precise in her mind. For August 30th, 2012, was the day that Catherine Abigail Poole entered the beautiful world.

Once her daughter is placed in her tired arms, she can only hear the birds chirping, the waves crashing, and the rain falling. She can finally understand the beauty of simple life.

"She's…perfect," Riley stated, shutting off the camera at the wrong time, in her opinion. "And she's ours."

Andrea smiled up at him gently and then looked back down at Catherine, and her even features and light breathing. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Thank you," Riley kissed her temple, "for convincing me to have a kid at first…"

"And thank you," Andrea found his hand and squeezed it, "for helping me wanting to try again."

"And now we have her," Riley stroked Catherine Abigail's cheek gently. "Little Catherine…I love her already."

"Me too."

The looming of a new day never seemed so beautiful and prospective to them. Now with their daughter, everything was timeless…perfect…and well-thanked for. Everything was so different…but wonderful.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	13. Epilogue: It Did

_A/N: Well, this is the last chapter, and the last of Andrea for awhile. If a third NT movie ever comes out, you can bet I'll write a version with Andrea, but now, I'm taking a break with her. Thank you to anyone who's ever reviewed one of my NT stories, I love you all! Please enjoy this epilogue!_

* * *

Epilogue: It Did

_November 21st, 2017_

"Will you be needing utensils, ma'am?" the Italian, heavyset man asked over the Formica countertop.

Andrea returned to the man the takeout menu she had been selecting from. "No, thank you. I'm taking my food straight home."

As the man began spooning garlic knots, pasta, and calamari into plastic containers for her, Andrea snuck a look at her watch – five past six. Riley probably had picked Cat up from Ben and Abigail's house by now and they were most likely waiting for her.

Catherine had begun kindergarten the past September, and had adjusted quickly to the environment away from her parents. She idolized her second cousin and best friend, Sam Gates, now in second grade at Cat's school. Their friendship was like Ben and Andrea's relationship all over again – filled with smiles and laughter.

"Here you go, ma'am," the chef handed over the white bag of food. "That'll be twenty-five fifty, please."

She counted off the bills in her hand and handed them over, trading in the money for her family's dinner. Smiling her thanks to the man, Andrea breezed out of the restaurant, beginning to dig around for her car keys.

Moments later, she sat in the first of the family's two vehicles, maneuvering her way home. This car was a durable Honda, a family-friendly model perfect for long road trips. She'd drive Cat to school in this car, and then drive to work in it. Riley would go to work in the other car – the Civic that he received from trading in his battered up Ferrari at the time of his daughter's birth. He'd pick Cat up from a baby-sitter's in that vehicle, and would drive her home in it.

Once, they had only the Ferrari, and thought that things couldn't get any better with it.

But it did.

Pulling into the driveway at the house on Chestnut Lane gave Andrea a sense of security and love. They had moved into this house only a month before, hence why they had been relying on takeout meals as their dinner for some time. Soon, every box containing their life at their old apartment would be unpacked and each item would have a proper place o be. She and Riley never suspected that they'd leave that old apartment…

But they did.

As she came up the front walk with food in hand, the door to the house flew open, and a tiny blonde head dashed out in a blur. "Mommy!"

Kneeling down to her daughter's level, Andrea abandoned their dinner to scoop Catherine up in her arms. "Catie! How was school today, sweetie?"

Her yellow hair flyaway in an adorable way, Catherine grinned, her missing front two teeth having left a gap. It was Riley's smile, but the eyes came from Andrea and her mother – Catherine's grandma.

"It was fun. We finger-painted and I made a horsie!"

Andrea smiled back and hugged her. "That's great. Did you take that painting home?"

"No, my teacher took them," Catherine was giggling mischievously. "Mommy, Daddy broke the chandelier."

Andrea's stomach dropped, but she found herself chuckling too. Riley had mentioned how he hated the dusty old chandelier hanging on the dining room ceiling, but she never expected him to take action of his hate.

"_Cat_!" A nervous voice sounded from the front door. Riley's face appeared, and he smiled sheepishly. "That was supposed to be our little secret, remember?"

Andrea began leading Catherine up to the door. "And you didn't think sooner or later, I'd realize the chandelier was broken?"

"Actually, I did, but I was staying optimistic," Riley replied. Turning to their daughter, he continued, "Catherine, why don't you go and wash your hands for dinner." As she walked past her father, Riley swooped down and tickled her stomach. As Cat giggled, Riley smiled. "We'll still feed you even though you got me in trouble with Mommy."

When Catherine was back inside and out of earshot, Riley stuck out his lower lip teasingly and spoke, "_Am_ I in trouble, Andy?"

"Well, the chandelier was ugly," Andrea admitted, grinning. "But, how exactly did you break it?"

Riley's eyes slanted to the side, and then slid back. "Uh…you'll see later." To change the subject, he placed a hand on her stomach, a slight bulge now showing there. "How are Peter and Benjamin doing?"

Andrea was currently five months along with twins, two boys who they'd already named Peter Riley, for Sadusky and the twins' father, and Benjamin Patrick, for Andrea's uncle and grandfather. The pregnancy was one of the major reasons why they had moved to a bigger house- a family of five couldn't possibly live in their cramped apartment.

"Kicking madly, annoying their mother even from the womb," she smiled down at the bulge warily.

Even with the event of their miscarriage years ago, they never expected to be blessed with double bundles of joy, plus one other bundle beforehand. Ten years ago, they never expected to be married to each other and having a daughter, with twins on the way. They never thought that they'd be this happy and content with their lives. They thought things could only get worse, but never better…

But it did. Every day was one of song, love, and laughter…and they were perfectly fine with whatever came their way, no matter what. As long as they had each other, things would be perfect. And that was final.

* * *

_A/n: Please review!_


End file.
